Clone wars
by blacklexa
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin must protect two new padawans from the bounty hunter cad bane
1. In which we are introduced

**I don't own star wars the clone wars and I also am a half time fan. Any mistakes are made by a complete accident.**

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in their star ship heading back to base when they got a transmission from Master Plo Koon.

"Yes Master?" Ahsoka asked him eager to see the man who had found her when she was just a baby.

"_We have a mission for you and Anakin, we need you to go to the temple and take some of the students to a safer place. The separatists have started attacking the temple and we have too many disciplines to properly guard them."_

"We are on our way," Anakin said as he flicked the transmission off.

"Why do they need us?" Ahsoka asked him as they started to head towards the temple.

"A lot of the clones have been sent into the battle field and the temple has been left with only enough guards to operate. And as you just heard the separatists are taking advantage of this to try and get our younglings."

Ahsoka wondered why the siths were trying to take the padawans when they knew that they would be stopped. She shrugged her shoulders and spun around in her seat. It must be because they were idiots.

Their ship slowly dropped down onto the temple's landing dock and Ahsoka hopped out with her master right behind her. One of the clones rushed up to them and motioned for them to follow him inside the temple. They trailed behind him as he led them through the hallways into one of the big bedrooms used for the padawans. Ahsoka looked through the doorway and saw groups of girls of all different races and ages either playing together or practicing the force trying to get better than their friends.

The clone lifted up a tablet that had two names listed on it and called for the girls,

"Euphie Kitkun and Scarlet To, come here." The two girls came running up to them and Ahsoka saw that one of them was of the Avian race and the other of the Izee race. The Avians were beings that ranged in height from 5-7 feet and grew their flight feathers on the wings in their backs when they hit puberty. They were renowned for their fighting prowess and considered very dangerous when angered because their nails were sharpened to fine tipped points that had a poison in them dangerous to most other races of people. Izee were the most renowned for their medical powers and their ability to stay neutral during great wars. Ahsoka figured that this wouldn't remain that way long considering how the separatists were dragging millions of planets into the clone wars every day.

The Avian jumped up in the air and did a little flip with the help of her wings. She had bright yellow hair with glowing green eyes and looked to be around 4 feet high and 12 years of age.

"Hiya my names Euphie and this is Scarlet. She doesn't talk much but she's really smart. She passes all the tests that the clones give us." The other girl had pitch black hair with a cross tattooed across her forehead and looked to be about 14 years old. Ahsoka smiled at her nervously, she felt a bit awkward around the Izee girl who seemed to have a cloud of sadness wrapped around her.


	2. Cad Bane dun dun dun

**Please feel free to R&R I would love to hear your ideas!**

She felt more like the happy Euphie who was trying to climb up Anakin's back to sit on his shoulders and only laughing each time he knocked her down she just couldn't seem to stay sad. A clone came into the room and asked for Anakin to follow him into the temple's main room to speak to master Yoda and Plo Koon. Ahsoka shot him a worried glance but he only raised his eyebrows and walked out of the room. Ahsoka knew that there was nothing to worry about but she couldn't help but feel anxious. She felt Euphie tugging her hands trying to show her to all of her friends who were staying behind in the temple and may stay there for years until a Jedi choose to train them.

Anakin walked into the room and bowed. He saw Master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Plo Koon sitting around a circular table with a hologram implanted in the middle.

"Sit you will. Much to discuss have we," Master Yoda said in his broken speech. Anakin sat next to them and shot a glance at Obi-wan, he couldn't already be in trouble could he?

"I figure that it is time we told Anakin why we have brought him here before he runs himself ragged from imaging all of the things he might have done to be sent here to see us," Obi-wan stated with a small smile directed at Anakin. Master Plo Koon leaned forward and taped a button on the table's surface. A diagram with Euphie and Scarlet's figures and names followed with random states popped up in the hologram display.

"As you can see these are the two girls you have agreed to take with you. I am afraid to tell you but you and your padawan will be the only ones to be taking younglings with you. Information has been leaked that these two are showing an exceptionally strong connection with the force considering their ages," with this Plo Koon reached forward and highlighted to glowing bars and then tapped some codes into the keyboard, "right now I'm bringing up records on two other younglings and as you can see their force aptitude tests are showing a great difference." Anakin could see that he was right; there was a huge difference between the girls' tests and the other bar whereas Euphie and Scarlet's bars were at around 75% of the bar the other two younglings bars stopped at around 25%.

"But how did the information leak to the Separatists?" Anakin asked.

"We aren't sure but it is very important that we protect our younglings at all costs. We need you to take them to the senate; they have a ship that can take you to the hiding place. I'm afraid your ship is to well-known from you constantly blowing up droids with it," Obi-wan said with a chuckle, "we wish you the best of luck Anakin, may the force be with you."

"And you master," Anakin said as he walked out of the room to get Ahsoka and the girls.

_Cad Bane placed his feet on the table and leaned his chair back. He stared at the nervous messenger who kept on glancing up to see if the bounty hunter was still staring at him._

"_So what news do you have for me," he said as he flipped a knife out and started cleaning his nails. He knew that as long as you kept someone afraid of you that they would do whatever you wanted them to do. The man gulped and held out a holo cube, _

"_I have your assignment right here bounty hunter," the man not wanting to touch Cad Bane's hands threw the cube down onto the table and got up to leave. He looked back at the bounty hunter who only seemed to be interested in the cube making sure that its brief fight with the table hadn't resulted in any lasting damage. The messenger started to edge towards the door and let out a sigh of relief as soon as he made it through. He was just covering up his face when he coughed up a spurt of blood. He looked down at his tunic in confusion before he slowly toppled to the ground. Cad Bane walked out of the room and threw a coin at the man who was already looting the messenger's corpse. He put on his trade mark hat and started tapping on the cubes edges. He smiled in cold delight at what he saw._

"_Looks like I'll be paying Anakin a visit to get something that isn't his."_


	3. We are off to see the wizard

**Heeeeey sorry I haven't been posting chapters that fast I just keep hitting writers block and I have very little time to work on this. Oh p.s. if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to tell me so I can correct them and make reading easier.**

Euphie and Scarlet walked out of the temples main gate waving good bye to their old friends. Euphie spotted Anakin's ship and ran towards it trying to figure out how to lower the walkway while Scarlet walked in Ahsoka and Anakin's shadows writing in a book. Anakin clicked a button and the walkway slowly lowered down onto the docking pad. He did a bow and extended his arms,

"Ladies first," he said with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and jumped up on walkway with Scarlet trailing behind her. Ahsoka found Euphie crouched in the pilot's chair looking at the controls and pushing the random button every now and then.

"So where are we going anyways? The clones wouldn't tell us anything 'sides that you were going to take us and some other younglings somewhere safe," she asked spinning around in the chair fast enough to give Ahsoka a headache. Anakin walked over to her and pulled her out of his seat and plopped her into a passenger seat. He reached down and buckled her in quick enough that she couldn't see how to get out of the buckle without help. He looked over at Scarlet who was already sitting buckled in her seat with her journal sitting on her knees as she examined the inside of the ship.

"Coruscant," he said as he sat down in the pilot seat and started up the ship.

"Where the chancellors meet?" Scarlet asked speaking for the first time since Ahsoka had met her. She found Scarlet's voice odd, she expected that since Scarlet was only two years older than Euphie she thought that she would have a high pitched voice like her but her voice was a scratchy whisper that seemed to linger in the air.

"That should be interesting," she continued, "to see the place where our laws are made." Euphie nodded her head but not as eagerly as she might have earlier. Ahsoka was betting that Euphie had been like her and had struggled through her history lessons. Anakin simply sighed already picturing in his mind how long the trip would be with another Ahsoka yakking the whole time and acting like a squirrel that had drank a dozen cups of coffee. He reached down for the ear plugs that he kept for special occasions such as this and plugged his ears.

**Hey everyone I'm gonna stop it here 4****th**** chapter should be coming your way really soon. Also I'm thinking on starting a Harry Potter fanfic so tell me what you think and any ideas you want me to try and incorporate into the story. **


	4. Kidnap!

**Anyone wanna tell me what Anakin's ship is called? I feel really weird just calling it a ship, it's like he's a sailor! P.s. the xxx* thing is cause I couldn't think of a name sorry sorry.**

Anakin slowly docked the ship onto the loading platform and turned the ship off as soon as he had landed it. He spun the chair around until he faced Euphie, Scarlet, and Ahsoka,

"Ok you guys we need to get fuel and food. We've still got about another half day of traveling and the ship's stores are running low. I can't watch all of you while I'm getting fuel so Euphie you will go with Ahsoka to get the food and Scarlet you can stay with me. That sound good to everyone?" he asked them. Ahsoka and Scarlet nodded their heads while at the same time trying to wake up Euphie who had fallen asleep and missed the whole speech. Anakin rolled his eyes and kicked the back of her chair promptly knocking her into the floor and waking her up.

"Ah wah, I'm awake I'm awake…" she moaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Just follow Ahsoka Euphie and she'll tell you what we're doing." Euphie nodded and tumbled out of the ship after Ahsoka still half asleep. Anakin sent a prayer up that they wouldn't somehow mess it up and get themselves noticed.

_Cad Bane was sitting in another bar's back room. He snapped his fingers and a bar maid came up to him trailed by two grungy boys. He flicked his fingers and the bar maid bowed out of the room to go back to her duties._

"_I need you two to find some girls for me," he slid a holo cube over the table that had Euphie and Scarlet's images on it, "and if you do find them expect for your services to be paid for most handsomely." One of the boys sent him a black toothed smile and headed out of the bar to get the reward money._

Euphie trailed after Ahsoka both of them hidden underneath a many layered cloak.

"Come on Ahsoka, can't I take the cloak off it's so hot…I feel like I'm about to faint or get heat stroke," Euphie whined.

"No you can't we have to stay hidden," Ahsoka looked over at Euphie and saw that she was pouting and looking uncooperative, "what about this, what if we play a game? You look through the crowd and tell me how many people you see of different races. I'll do it too and we can see who has more." Euphie nodded her head and started counting but soon tired of the game. She looked up at Ahsoka and saw that she was busy looking at the map trying to find the food store.

Euphie looked around but didn't see anyone even looking at them. She sneaked another peak at Ahsoka to make sure that she wasn't looking her way; if she could just get a bit a wind down to her wings she would feel so much better. She wasn't used to not being able to keep her wings out in the open air. Euphie looked around one last time before she pulled the cloak off and stretched her wings in the morning light. She let out a sigh of pleasure and put the cloak back on right as Ahsoka looked over at her.

"So how many races did you count?" Euphie flashed her a disarming smile and replied with,

"About twenty but I can't be sure, people are moving so fast and some are wearing cloaks so I can't' see their faces."

"That's usually the point of cloaks but anyways we're here, do you have the list that Anakin gave you?" Euphie nodded her head as they headed into the store.

_One of the boys came running into the back room. Cad Bane tilted his hat back and raised his eyebrows, "Well did you find them?" The boy nodded his head,_

"_Ya the one with the wings she was wearing a brown cloak and when she took it off I saw her flexing her wings."_

"_You didn't see the one with the cross on her forehead only the winged girl?"_

"_No only the one she was going into Xxxxx* on Xxxx* Street. I found one like you told me to do, do I get paid now?" the boy asked eagerly._

"_I suppose one is better than none," Cad Bane said as he got up from his chair. He flipped a coin up into the air and left as the boy scrambled to grab it before it fell into the dirt and gloom of the floor. Cad Bane pulled his hat down tighter and walked out of the bar. He was only a street away from Xxxx Street he checked to make sure that he had his gun knowing that Anakin was probably guarding one of the girls and he owed Anakin a few bullet holes for all the times that he had messed up Cad Bane's plans._

Euphie and Ahsoka walked through the store putting items in Ahsoka's bag and checking items off of the list that Anakin had given them. Luckily it was a short trip and they only needed a few food items. Ahsoka went over to the cashier and Euphie trailed after her. She stopped near a rack that held random knick-knacks and objects on it. She was just lifting up a little figurine when a hand came down over her mouth. Euphie let out a muffled shriek and tried to kick out with her legs and let Ahsoka know that she was in trouble but the clerk must have been on the side of whoever was holding Euphie captive because he just kept talking to Ahsoka and distracting her no matter how much Euphie pleaded with her eyes for him to help her.

The man quickly dragged her out of the store and into a side street that Euphie hadn't even noticed and removed his hand from her mouth. Euphie tried to turn around and slash at him with her claws but he punched her in the face and smashed a towel of sweet smelling chemicals over her nose. Euphie scratched at his arm but felt her attacks growing weaker as the drug worked its way through her system. Euphie felt her legs give out from under her and become tangled in her cloak and she began to wish that she had listened to Ahsoka and left her cloak on but she knew it was too late for regrets now. Euphie felt her eyes slowly slide closed as the man swung her up over his shoulder and start to whistle as he walked away.

**Chap 4 is up! Woo and I did it all in one night too, I feel awesome! **


	5. Euphie

**Thank you to the reviewer who told me the name of Anakin's ship, it was greatly appreciated! **

Anakin looked up from the Resolute's gas tank to see Ahsoka running towards him with her cloak half on and half off.

"What is it Snips? Where's Euphie?" he asked.

"Master, Euphie and I were in the store and when I turned around she was gone. I asked the man checked me out if he had seen anything. He wasn't cooperating but when I used the force on him I found out that Euphie had been kidnapped!" she said gasping for breath.

"Were you able to get a good description of the man who took Euphie?" asked Scarlet.

"That's just the thing," Ahsoka said straightening up, "from the description it sounds like Cad Bane."

Euphie opened her eyes and only saw darkness. She felt herself starting to freak out, _what if she was blind? What if she had been buried alive? What if? _Euphie made herself calm down and assess her situation, she felt instantly relieved when she could feel the cloth covering her eyes move and scratch her cheeks. She tried to reach up to take the blind fold off but her hands wouldn't move. She pulled on them and felt the ropes that were tied around her wrists chaff against her skin. She held her breath then slowly released it. It was a calming technique that she and other youngling had developed when they had been about to take their force aptitude tests and present their skills to potential Jedi masters. She closed her eyes, she knew she didn't need to what with the blind fold but it helped her focus. She felt the force expanding around her and used it to see what her surroundings were. She felt the contours of a ship's ceiling expanding above her head. She also checked to see if anyone was with her in the ship but it seemed like she had been left alone.

_Ok Euphie you can do this. Just do it exactly as they talked about. All you have to do is imagine the force as a hand; it'll be easy _she thought to herself. She dragged up an image of a giant hand made up of the force that was reaching forward and pulling her blindfold down. She opened her eyes and as soon as she felt the blindfold ripped off of her face. She imagined a giant knife coming down and cutting the ropes tying her hands in half and raised her arms in a victory cheer when the rope snapped. She reached up and yanked the dirty rag from her mouth that had been gagging her and spat on the floor to get rid of the taste from her mouth.

She stood up from the chair she had been tied to and examined her surroundings. She saw that she was in the cockpit of the ship and had been tied to the passenger seat. Euphie walked towards the ships hatch and stopped when she heard a voice. She peeked around the corner to see who was talking and only saw a roger droid talking to another one. She knew that without a light saber she wouldn't last a minute against the droids. She crept back towards the cockpit and looked at the buttons on the dash. She pressed one at random and got lucky when it opened the glass with a muted hiss. She slid out onto the rim of the ship and was about to drop out of the ship when she saw a com link laying on the dash. She grabbed it and slowly dropped herself to the ground using the force as a cushion. She looked around and dashed off as soon as she saw that no one had seen her jumping from the ship. She had almost made it back to the shop where she had been kidnapped when she felt a pain in her leg. She stopped and looked down and saw a dart sticking out of her leg. She reached down to pluck it out of her leg and saw a blue duro running at her with a gun at his side. Euphie felt a scream building up and starting running full pelt with her wings tucked tight against her body so that they wouldn't get caught in the air and slow her down. She ran down an alleyway and jumped up the wall using her claws to find purchase in the crumbling building. She climbed up onto the roof and peaked over the guard rail and watched as the bounty hunter came slowly down the alley way with his gun drawn.

**Ok next chapter will be held captive in my head till I get at least 3 more reviews. Please review to read more!**


	6. author's note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be putting this story on the back burner for a while. My parents are going through a divorce right now and I just don't feel like writing a lot. I'll try to start this story back up when the divorce is through.

Thank you for reading this much you make an inexperienced writer really happy.


End file.
